The present invention is directed to an amusement device comprising a bin of prizes and an overhanging crane that is maneuvered over the bin of prizes in an attempt to retrieve the prize from the bin, also referred to generally as a xe2x80x9ccrane game,xe2x80x9d and more particularly to a prize level maintaining system for maintaining the upper layer of prizes in a substantially level and elevationally constant configuration.
Crane games of the type shown in FIG. 1 are a popular attraction in arcades, stores, amusement parks, and the like. The game typically involves a large bin with transparent windows to reveal a collection of prizes, toys, food stuffs, or other items at the bottom of the bin. Using either a joystick control as shown, or other various well known manual input systems, the user attempts to control an overhanging crane mechanism suspended above the prizes. The crane can be maneuvered along a two dimensional track system above the prizes until the desired prize is directly below the overhanging crane mechanism. At that point, the user initiates a lowering of the crane mechanism until contact is made with the prizes, at which point the crane mechanism attempts to withdraw a prize by closing-the claw members together. If a prize is successfully captured by the crane mechanism, the crane and prize are immediately raised up by the connected tether and the drive system automatically returns the crane to a position over a hatch or chute that leads to a compartment accessible by the player. The prize is automatically dropped into the hatch or chute and the player retrieves the prize from the compartment.
There are many variations to the crane game just described including variations on the crane mechanism. For example, the use of an improved claw for use in capturing odd shaped prizes can be employed such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,487, or a vacuum suction member can be substituted for the claw member for retrieving prizes as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,374, the disclosures of both references are fully incorporated herein. When a vacuum crane is used the prizes in the bin are typically objects with a smooth and regular surface to permit the vacuum crane to engage to the object. Irregularly shaped objects such as those shown in FIG. 1 can be more difficult to retrieve with a vacuum crane type mechanism due to the mismatch in surfaces between the vacuum and the prize. There is also a variety of ways in which the manipulation of the overhanging crane can be maneuvered by a user. In one example, a first button is pressed in order to initiate a translation of the overhanging crane from a further most left position to a direction to the right. A second button stops the progress of the crane as it translates. Pressing the button again will begin the translation of the crane from a front position towards the back of the bin, and pressing the button again will stop the movement of the crane towards the back of the bin, setting the two dimensional position of the crane. The crane then automatically drops in the fixed position and the crane attempts to grasp an object immediately below the crane mechanism. The specific operation of the crane itself is for background only and does not impact the scope of the present invention.
There are several drawbacks inherent in each of the design variations of the crane game described above. First, if enough prizes are withdrawn from the bin, then the game appears to be depleted even if there are numerous prizes remaining along the bottom of the bin. It has been shown that a depleted looking game attracts fewer users, and as such, the prize bin needs to be refilled on a regular basis. However, because the usage of the game or the success of the players may be inconsistent or sporadic, the contents of the bin must be checked frequently. Another drawback of the game is that prizes are typically withdrawn from the middle portion of the bin leaving an unequal distribution of prizes along the outer periphery. This again leads to a depleted looking bin, and renders many of the prizes inaccessible due to limitations of the crane mechanism""s movement along the bin""s periphery. Accordingly, the art would benefit from a crane game that includes a solution to the requirement for frequent checking of the prize bin""s level and distribution.
The present invention is directed to a crane game including a prize bin with a floor that can be moved vertically within the bin to change the apparent capacity of the prize bin. The floor is moved independently from the walls of the bin to increase or reduce the capacity of the bin, and thereby raise and lower the prizes supported on the floor within the bin. When the prize quantity drops below a desired level, an upward movement of the floor raises the prize level and gives the appearance that the bin is full with prizes. The operation can be performed either by a user initiating the floor adjustment, or automatically using sensors that detect the prize level and initiate the operation when the prize level falls below a predetermined elevation or other criteria. The operation is preferably performed using a drive system below the bin""s floor that raises and lowers the floor continuously or incrementally with a stepper motor or a screw-drive system. In a preferred embodiment the drive system comprises a motor that drives a belt or chain member to rotate a plurality of support rods. The support rods are threaded and cooperated with threaded mounting collars on the floor such that a rotation of the support rods imparts a vertical movement of the threaded collars, which in turn moves the floor in the vertical direction. The present invention may also preferably include a vibrational device such as an eccentric motor in communication with the floor. Activation of the vibrational device imparts a jostling action to the prizes which tends to redistribute the prizes from an uneven configuration to a substantially even upper layer of prizes. The vibrational member and the floor drive mechanism may be operated independently or in connection with each other. The actuation of the floor drive system can be initiated by a sensing of the prize level, an determination of an elapsed time, a determination of a number of games played, or after a predetermined number of successful prize removals. Similarly, the vibrational device can be actuated in response to similar conditions or occurrences.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the features of the invention.